memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Shuttlecraft Down/Prologue
Shuttlecraft Archer is at high warp in the cockpit Typhuss is at the flight console and records his log entry while Kira is napping in the back of the shuttle. Admiral's personal log, stardate 64460.7. Kira and I just checked on a Bajoran colony, we made sure that they have enough food, medical supplies and other equipment‎ on hand, we are on course for the Intrepid. I don't know why Kira wanted to go on this mission with me, I guess Kira wanted to spend time alone with me, are jobs take us away from each other for long periods of time. Kira wakes up and has a blanket wrapped around her as she sat in the co-pilot chair and looks at her husband with the same look that Janeway gave the Doctor in 2377 when Janeway and the Doctor when to a medical conference in the Delta Quadrant. Did I wake you up? Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. No not really 3 hours of sleep is all I needed Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss snickers a bit. I am happy that we can spend this time alone, just the two of us Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Me too you think your mom is doing great with the kids? Kira asked as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to her. I'm sure she is doing a great job, she raised me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Then the console beeps as he looks at the console as Kira looks at him. Is it the Intrepid Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at the console read and has a grim expression on his face and he turns to Kira. No its not, its two Orion interceptors and they are powering up their weapons Typhuss says as he looks at Kira then Typhuss raises the shields and goes to red alert. The two Orion interceptors fire at the shuttle hitting the aft shields making them flicker. Kira looks at the console. Shields down to 65% Kira says as she looks at the console and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Locking photon torpedoes on the Orion ships Typhuss says as he works on the console and fires the torpedoes. Kira looks at her console. No effect their shields are holding Kira says as she looks at the console. Sparks erupts from the ceiling and side console where Kira's at. Shields are down to 23% Kira says as she looks at the console. Typhuss attempts to hail the Intrepid. Shuttlecraft Archer to Intrepid, we are under attack by two Orion interceptors, respond Typhuss says as he works on the console. Kira looks at the console. They knocked out our coms Kira says as she looks at the console. Typhuss tries to dodge the weapons fire. I can't shake him Typhuss says as he flys the shuttle and fires phasers at the Orion interceptors. A huge shower of sparks erupt as the power hums down. We've lost shields Kira says as she looks at her console and looks over at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I can't get any power to the shields Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at her console. Their targeting us again Kira says as she looks at her console. The lead vessel fires and takes out the port nacelle and forces the Archer out of warp as she's spinning with a trail of plasma. A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as Typhuss looks at the sensors and it shows an class M planet. I'm reading a class M planet, dead ahead Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at the sensor screen. It has breathable atmosphere and no sign of life on the planet Kira says as she looks at the small screen and then at Typhuss. The Archer enters the atmosphere as the heat from the entering the atmosphere, and they fly to the ground the Archer skids along the ground as sparks erupt from the ceiling and Kira falls to the floor and then Typhuss falls and hits his head on one of the consoles and is knocked out as the Archer stops skidding.